


Одним словом

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десфик! Ох, точнее двойной десфик)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одним словом

Брайан Кинни всегда мечтал умереть в сиянии славы. Молодым. Красивым. Успешным. Только что кончившим от лучшего в мире оргазма. _Одним словом, довольным._

Брайан Кинни умирает в сиянии лунных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь огромные французские окна особняка в Западной Вирджинии. Седовласым. Красивым. Плавающим в посторгазменной неге. _Одним словом, счастливым._

\- Слава Богу, ты успел вытащить из меня свой член, - сдерживая слезы, усмехается про себя Джастин, набирая на телефоне 911.

.......

\- Не сомневался, что однажды секс доведет тебя до сердечного приступа, - бормочет Джастин, подписывая необходимые бумаги в приемном отделении скорой помощи.

.......

\- Ты все также охуенно красив, - шепчет Джастин, целуя холодный лоб и поправляя галстук от Бриони/

.......

\- Ты все же, пиздец, какая королева драмы, - зло стиснув зубы говорит Джастин, наблюдая, как из трубы крематория валит дым, ожесточенно сражаясь с ноябрьской непогодой. И выигрывает схватку с дождем, снегом и ураганным ветром.

.......

\- Я почти закончил все дела. Переписал все на Гаса, продал галерею и передал оставшиеся деньги ЦГЛ, - буднично рассказывает Джастин, поглаживая красивую черную кожаную коробку, сделанную на заказ.

.......

\- Тебе понравится, - улыбается Джастин, от души вдавливая педаль газа в пол и придерживая рукой все ту же кожаную коробку, несясь по побережью к долине Напа, - вино, тепло и вид оттуда до нелепости романтичный.

.......

Джастин Тейлор всегда мечтал жить правильно. Честно. Бесстрашно.Талантливо. Постоянно кончающим от лучших в мире оргазмов. _Одним словом, достойно._

Но сами понимаете, жить без Брайана... _Одним словом, бессмысленно._

Поэтому Джастин Тейлор умирает спустя несколько месяцев, конечно весной, когда все вокруг оживает, расцветает и благоухает (Он вам не какая-то ебанная королева драмы, он романтичный художник, в конце концов). В Долине Напа. Развеяв прах по ветру. У него просто останавливается сердце.

\- Даже тут ты умудрился заставить меня побегать за тобой,- Джастин вспыхивает солнечной улыбкой на последнем выдохе…

И Брайан ждет его, раскинув руки - обнаженный, молодой, красивый:

\- Ты мог бы бегать и побыстрее, Солнышко!

И они целуются. Долго, нежно, не отрываясь друг от друга ни на секунду. _Одним словом, вечно._


End file.
